I Won't Leave You
by SPARTAN JOSEPH-122
Summary: HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ANYONE HASN'T SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OF VOLUME 3 OF RWBY: This is my own AU for how I think the final episode should have ended. This is either going to be a one shot story or a short one. Depends if I have anymore ideas. But please, read, review and enjoy.
1. How it should have ended

I Won't Leave You

A RWBY Story

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone. Before we begin I need to address the elephant in the room. I'm going to do a rant before I begin the story. I'm sorry but I find it important for everyone to know what they are getting themselves into.

 ***HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED THE FINAL EPISODE OF RWBY VOLUME 3 IN THIS SECTION. I'M SERIOUS HERE. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE, THEN GO WATCH THE EPISODE AND THEN COME BACK AND READ MY STORY. FOR ALL OF THOSE STILL CURIOUS AND HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ***

Right. Now that's out of the way, I have only one thing to say to the guys at Rooster Teeth:

WHAT THE F***ING HELL MAN?!

I mean seriously! Why do you tug at heart strings?! Wasn't it bad enough that you had to kill off Penny?! But now you had to go and kill not only one of my favorite characters but you went and killed off one of my favorite couples of all time! I mean, why did you do this to us?! I loved the relationship with Jaune and Pyrrha and we've waited 3 volumes for those two to finally hook up and when they do, you kill off one of them?!

I don't know if this is what Monty was going for before he passed or if you decided to do this now that he's gone. If it's the former than I hope Monty had something special planned in the future for these two before he passed away. And if it's the latter, then shame on you guys! I mean, I haven't been this depressed watching the ending of an anime since I watched the 3rd season ending of Black Butler. But I digress.

 **END OF HEAVY SPOILERS AND MY RANTING AND EXPRESSING MY EMOTIONS.**

 ***Takes a deep breath***

Right. Now that I'm done ranting and saying how the last episode left me feeling, I can say something positive.

I LOVE RWBY. It's a fantastic show and I love all of the characters. Jaune and Pyrrha are/were my favorite couple and it just breaks my heart that they never even got a chance to say "I love you" to each other. Sure they kissed but I wanted to see their relationship grow beyond that.

Which is why I'm creating a fanfiction short story dedicated to these two. It's my AU on what I think should have happened at the final episode. This is my own idea and I just want to share it with those who feel the same way as I do. And if you like my story, please leave a review and let me know what you think. So let's begin shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1

Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of Ozpin's tower as fast their legs could carry them. Once they were outside. Jaune said to Pyrrha:

"Okay. I think I have Glynda's number."

He began to dial the professor's number on his phone.

"Oh where is it?"

Pyrrha looked at him. She was really worried for him. Just as he was worried about her.

"Pyrrha? What was all of that?"

"I…"

Then there was a loud boom and they felt a large vibration. It was Cinder heading up to the top of the tower. They both had a look of defeat on their faces. If Cinder was heading up, then it meant that she defeated their headmaster.

"Ozpin…"

"There's no time."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and said to him:

"Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you going to do?"

When he saw her looking at the tower, he knew the answer.

"No. No Pyrrha you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha I won't let you do- "

Jaune was cut off when Pyrrha put her hands on his face and pressed her lips against his mouth. He was caught off guard. But at the same time, he had wanted to do this after he realized how she felt about him. To show her he felt the same way about her, he deepened the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

Once their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Jaune had to tell her how she meant so much to him. They just showed it but he wanted her to know it.

"I have waited...so long to do that. I'm sorry."

She put her hands on his chest and used her semblance to push him into a nearby locker. Once the doors closed she walked and started pushing some buttons.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Pyrrha please! Don't do this!"

He looked at her through the bars of the locker and into her eyes.

"Pyrrha! Please don't do this! I love you!"

"I love you too Jaune! And that's why I have to do this! I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt!"

"And I won't ever forgive myself if you got hurt and I wasn't there for you! I won't leave you!"

As much as she wanted to stay with him, she wanted to make sure that Cinder couldn't hurt anyone she loved. Not while she could help it. She pushed the last of the buttons and Jaune was sent far from the school. She had tears in her eyes as she saw the locker carrying Jaune away from her.

Pyrrha ran back into the tower and using her semblance, she shot herself up to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby were on their way to the tower when Weiss got a call. It was Jaune.

"Jaune! Where are you?!"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

"What?!"

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

Ruby and Weiss looked at the tower and looked to the top.

"Jaune, what are you talking about?! Where are you?!"

"Don't worry about me! Please! You have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay?"

Jaune threw his phone away and started to bang his fist against the ground. He felt so helpless. The girl he loved was about to go against someone who powerful enough to defeat their headmaster all alone. He was trying to hold back the tears.

"Jaune? Jaune?!"

Ruby and Weiss saw the dragon grimm circling the tower.

Ruby unlocked her scythe. Weiss had her sword in her hand.

"I have a plan."

"You always do."

Meanwhile Jaune was trying to think of something he could do to help Pyrrha. And then he got an idea.

"That's it! I won't leave you Pyrrha! I'm coming to get you!"

Jaune grabbed his phone, headed towards the locker that propelled him to where he was now and started punching some numbers. Just as he was done, the locker's rocket started to ignite. He jumped into the locker and slammed the doors shut.

Up in the tower, Cinder was admiring her work. There was so much destruction and so many people died. She saw the dragon grimm looking into the window. Just as she was about to tell the creature to continue its destruction, and that this place was now it's home, the elevator doors opened with Pyrrha's weapons flying after her. Cinder dodged them easily.

Pyrrha jumped into the room and had her weapons come to her. Cinder retaliated by blasting fire at her direction. Pyrrha dodged some of them and blocked the rest. Cinder relieved Pyrrha of her weapons and attacked her head on.

Pyrrha jumped against the wall and used gravity to get Cinder in an arm lock and threw against the wall. With her momentum, Pyrrha unleashed waves of attacks using her sword and shield. A few made their marks but more often they either missed or just proved ineffective.

Pyrrha lunged after her and in a blast of light had her sword against Cinder's throat. Just when it looked like the battle was won, Cinder used her new powers to break Pyrrha's sword and the dragon grimm attacked the tower. The attack left the roof of the building in shambles.

With her sword gone, Pyrrha now had to rely on her shield and her semblance. And lucky for her, there was metal everywhere. Cinder started to blast fire at her, but Pyrrha used her semblance powers to use a shield and started to have giant gears pile on top of Cinder. Feeling the pressure, Cinder used her powers to push the gears away.

Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder and Cinder shot an arrow at her. Pyrrha's shield shattered the arrow but unfortunately, the arrow reassembled and hit Pyrrha in the Achilles' heel. She dropped to her knees. Wanting to gloat over her victory, Cinder walked towards Pyrrha and said to her:

"It's unfortunate you were promised to power that was never truly yours."

She put her hand under Pyrrha's chin and had her look at her in the eye.

"But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha just looked at her cold eyes and said:

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Angry that her opponent was still taunting her, Cinder angrily replied:

"Yes."

She assembled her bow and took aim at Pyrrha.

Meanwhile Ruby was running to the top of the tower using her speed and Weiss's glyphs. When she reached the top she saw Cinder about to shoot Pyrrha.

Cinder released her arrow and when it looked like it was about to hit its mark, a locker blocked the attack. The doors opened very quickly. With the element of surprise at his side, Jaune jumped out and using his sword, sliced off Cinder's hand. Cinder caught unawares fell back holding the stump of where her hand used to be.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me first!"

Pyrrha and Ruby could hardly believe their eyes. Ruby was amazed that Jaune had just managed to wound a powerful woman. While Pyrrha was surprised that her knight in shining armor had come back for her. She had a big smile on her face.

"What?! How did you get here?!"

"That's not important! Let's see how powerful you are with only one hand!"

"And against two hunters!"

Jaune, Pyrrha and Cinder turned and saw Ruby headed their way. She was running a pace that no one had ever seen before. Using her speed, she had Cinder's head caught in her scythe's blade. Jaune charged at her with his sword and shield in his hands and stabbed her in the chest.

Cinder was starting to get overwhelmed. Jaune had cut off her right hand. Ruby had her scythe within inches of cutting off her head and now she was stabbed. She had to depend on the dragon grimm to finish them off. But even that wouldn't save her life. Using the metal gears in the tower, Pyrrha had them dig into the creature and it fell to the ground with the additional weight it was now carrying.

Now all alone, Cinder's only chance to survive was for her to escape. Using what was left of her powers, she fired a wave fire that blasted Ruby off of her. She then shot a fire blast at Pyrrha and disappeared in a blinding light.

Pyrrha wouldn't be able to avoid the blast. Not with her heel in pain. She braced herself and shut eyes. Suddenly, there was a humming sound. She opened her eyes and saw that the blast had been deflected. She was inside a force field.

Ruby looked at Jaune who had his arm stretched out. A glow was coming out of his fingertips.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want Pyrrha to get hurt."

"Do you realize what this means?!"

"Uhhh…"

"Your semblance is force fields! You did it Jaune! You found your semblance! And a good one too!"

Jaune smiled at her and then ran to Pyrrha. He picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Pyrrha! Are you all right?!"

"My heel just hurts and my sword has been destroyed. But I'm all right. Thanks to you and Ruby."

She cupped his face with her hands and he kissed her. She closed her eyes and deepened it. Ruby just stood there blushing at the sight. Two of her friends were now making out. But she was smiling. She was happy that they were finally together.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Remembering that they had to get out of here, they stopped what they were doing and chuckled.

"Let's get out of here."

Jaune carried Pyrrha in his arms while Ruby picked up the pieces of Pyrrha's weapons and they made their way to the elevator. Or rather what was left of it. Using her semblance, Pyrrha opened the doors and brought them down to ground level.

Once there were on the ground, Ruby ran ahead to let Weiss know that they were okay. Jaune and Pyrrha were right behind her.

Weiss was just finishing off the remaining grimm when she saw Ruby. She was so happy to see her friend was okay. And then she saw Jaune and Pyrrha and she more relieved to see that they were all okay. They ran towards the air ships. They were first greeted by Ruby and Yang's dog, Zwei. He's barking so happily seeing that his best friends made it back okay.

Yang was still lying on the ground with Blake still holding her hand. Ren was holding Nora in his arms. They ran to their teams. Everyone was happy to see that they had made it back alive. Ruby put her arms around her sister and had her lean on her. Weiss did the same for Blake. They were on their way to the ships where Weiss saw her father.

"Father?"

"Hello Weiss."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home. Away from this awful place."

"But father…"

"No buts! You're coming with me and that's final!"

"No!"

"What did you say to me?!"

"I said "no"! Would you like me to spell it for you?! N! O!"

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!"

"I'll talk how I please! Once I know my friends have made it home safely, I'll come home."

"Unacceptable! I won't let you put yourself at risk for people who attacked members of our kingdom without just cause!"

"That's not what happened! And I have some place to be! And that's with my friends and teammates!"

Her father was about to say something when a hand touched him on the shoulder. It was his eldest daughter Winter.

"Let her go father. I'll go with her. I'll make sure she stays safe and returns home."

"I don't like the idea with both you not returning home alive!"

"Which is why I'll be watching over them."

They turned their heads and saw General Ironwood. He was still badly hurt. Everyone could see that half his body was made of metal. But he still carried a great deal of respect and authority.

"You can count me to watch over them as if they were my own sir. I won't let anything happen to these kids."

"Thank you General. At least there's someone I can count on in this kingdom."

He stared at Qrow and some of the other professors with disdain. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and several other teams made into the only flagship left in Ironwood's fleet. Once they were safely off the ground and headed to Vale, everyone was just sitting down, talking and wondering how this could have happened and what to do next.

Ruby was taking care of her sister, while Weiss was tending to Blake's wound.

"Thanks Weiss."

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

Blake smiled. She and Weiss had come a long way in their friendship and it made her so happy to know that her team was now together again. But she was still worried that Adam would try to take her friends away like he took Yang's arm. But she shook the thought from her mind. They were on a ship headed to another kingdom. They were safe for now and that was all that mattered.

While Ren was taking care of Nora, Jaune still held Pyrrha in his arms.

"Why did you come back for me Jaune? Even after I sent you away?"

"I couldn't let you die Pyrrha. I love you. And I said that I wouldn't leave you. Not now. Not ever."

"I love you too Jaune. And thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

They looked into each other eyes and kissed.


	2. The Aftermath of it All

Author's notes

Hey guys. Before you start reading my next chapter, there's something I want to say to all of you: Thank you. Thank you all so much for all of the support you've done for me. The amount of people that have been adding my story to your favorites, following and reviewing my story it's been unbelievable. To be perfectly honest, I really didn't expect my story to do so well. So I want to thank all of you from the very bottom of my heart. And now I will continue writing for all of you.

And very special thank you to one of my best friends, Dragon Spirit 10, who was kind enough to give me an idea for this next chapter. So thank you very much, my dear friend.

Also in case anyone is wondering why I made Jaune semblance force fields, it's because once Pyrrha explained what aura was and Jaune said it was like a force field, it got me thinking. If he thinks of aura as a force field, then why not make his semblance force fields? And we have seen him use his aura one time and that's when he was being beaten by Team CRDN.

And now, without any further delay, let's begin the next chapter in the story of what should have happened in the last episode of RWBY for Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mercury and Emerald sat quietly in the warehouse they used as a hideout. Mercury was reading another comic book, while Emerald was sharpening the sickles on her weapons. They were both waiting patiently waiting to hear from either Cinder, Roman or Neo.

Cinder had sent both of them back after she claimed they had reordered enough of the Grimm raid on Beacon, and that she just had some unfinished business left to deal with.

*Crash*

Mercury and Emerald were quick on their feet.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look."

They walked next to each other and kept searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?!"

"Show yourself! Now!"

*Crash* *Thud*

They turned around and saw a body collapse onto the ground.

"Who's that?"

"Stay here. I'll investigate."

Mercury approached the body very careful. With his prosthetic legs, he could get out of there very quickly if the person attacked him. But as he got closer, he started to see a familiar shape. It was Cinder. She was panting very rapidly.

"It's Cinder!"

"What?!"

Emerald ran and saw that her friend was bleeding very badly. And what shocked them even more was that she had lost a hand.

"Cinder!"

Emerald shouted out and ran to help her leader.

"What happened to you?"

Mercury rushed to get the medical kit, while Emerald helped Cinder over to a chair.

"Who did this to you?"

Emerald asked observing Cinder's missing hand and stab wound to the chest.

"Nobody we should worry about."

Cinder said calmly, despite the pain she was in.

"Are you sure about that?"

Mercury asked as he set the medical kit down and started to take out the necessary items.

Cinder chuckled at Mercury's comment.

"Trust me. This is just a minor miscalculation."

She smiled as she raised her hand and a flame appeared.

"But the plan was still successful despite this."

"So what now?"

Emerald asked, as she moved out of the way so Mercury could treat their leader.

"Nothing."

Cinder replied as the flame disappeared.

"The entirety of Remnant is in a panic. They have no idea what has actually happened today. And they won't trust anyone, so all we have to do is wait and see if Salem has any orders for us."

"Sounds good to me."

Mercury said. Cinder then asked:

"By the way, have either of you heard from Roman or Neo?"

"No. I thought you."

Cinder shook her head.

"I hope they're okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, the many remaining teams on the last flagship were quietly chatting amongst themselves. Some were tending to the wounded members of their own teams plus those they were friends with in other teams.

Neptune saw that Weiss was looking upset so he approached her.

"Hey Weiss. Are you okay? You look upset."

"Oh hi Neptune. I'm all right. Just a little shook up after my fight with my father."

"Oh yeah. I saw that. That must have been really tough on you. Standing up to your father like that."

"It was. But I've done it before."

"Well I think that was very brave of you."

"Thanks Neptune."

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"

"I'd like that very much."

Neptune sat next to her. And they just started talking. Neptune was trying to calm her down after her fight with her father. She was very happy to have somebody to talk to. Winter watched from a distance and smiled at her sister.

Meanwhile, Sun was trying to comfort Blake and distract her from her injury and the guilt she felt for Yang's injury.

"Come on Blake. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Yang."

"Why shouldn't I? Adam took her arm because he wanted to hurt me. And now she'll never be able to fight the same way again."

"You're right. She won't be able to fight the same way she did before. But she'll learn to fight another way. Yang is a strong girl."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've seen her in action. And she knew the risks when she took this job as a huntress. She saw that you were in danger and nothing else mattered to her except protecting you. So don't blame yourself for what happened to Yang. And I bet she doesn't even blame herself. If you want to be angry at anyone, be mad at Adam for hurting those you care about. And don't worry. We'll make sure he pays for what he did to her and everyone he's hurt."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you do this alone. And don't you dare try to talk me out of it. Because nothing you say will make me change my mind. We're in this together Blake."

He held her hands in his own and smiled at her. And while Blake wanted to argue, she could see that nothing she would say could change his mind. And it made her happy to know that she didn't have to do all of this all alone. To know that there is someone who will always be there for her. Just overwhelmed with everything that's happened, Blake just broke down and started to cry. Sun held her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you Sun. For always being there for me."

"I'm not going anywhere Blake. And neither are your friends."

On the other side of the ship, Ruby was sitting next to Yang, who was lying on a hospital bed that was on board the ship. Ruby couldn't believe what had happened to her sister. That Yang, of all people, could be hurt like this. She held her sister's hand very tightly. Zwei was laying down on Yang's bed at the end of her feet. Qrow approached his nieces.

"How you holding up kiddo?"

"Oh hey uncle Qrow. I'm okay I guess. I'm just really worried about Yang."

"I know how you feel. I'm worried too."

"You? But never seem worried about anything."

"Do you know why I'm always drinking Ruby?"

"Because it tastes good?"

"Well yes that. But also because I drown out all of my sorrows and worries. I worry about you girls every time I leave you. The last time I left you two alone, you were both so small and were almost killed by some Grimm who wanted to make you both their next meal."

"I've never really heard you talk like this before, uncle."

"Well I'm not really good at expressing my feelings. At least not when I'm sober. Anyway, I drink so that I don't become as overprotective as your dad has become."

"But he's our dad. It's his job."

"I know. But you and your sister are more than my nieces. You're both like the daughters I never had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you two. And now I feel like I've failed. I couldn't save Yang from getting her arm cut off."

"It wasn't your fault uncle. You were busy trying to clear a path for all of us so that you could save as many lives as you could. And now thanks to you, a lot of people are now safe."

"I know. But I still couldn't protect the two most important people in my life."

"We're not little girls anymore, uncle Qrow. We knew the risks and I still think Yang wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Besides I don't think this will stop Yang from protecting those she loves. She'd want us to keep fighting."

"I can see why Ozpin chose you to be the leader of your team. You're really wise for someone so small. And very brave. And I'm so proud of the both of you."

Ruby got up and hugged her uncle. He smiled and hugged her back. Yang was starting to moan.

"Whoa. Take it easy there, tiger. You need some rest."

He wrapped a blanket around Yang and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to stay with Yang."

"That's fine Ruby. If you need anything, please let me know. I'll be in the other room."

"Thanks uncle Qrow."

Qrow smiled, walked towards the exit, looked back and let Ruby watch over her sister like a guardian angel.

Meanwhile, Team JNPR were comforting each other. Ren and Nora were still recovering from their fight with the Paladin but they were grateful that their wounds weren't as severe as some other members had gotten. No one had died but they were still people missing and some were now in critical condition.

"Are you sure you're all right Nora?"

"I'm fine Ren. It's going to take a lot more than some dumb machine to keep me down."

Ren smiled at her.

"I like it when you smile Ren. It makes me happy."

Ren had an even bigger smile on his face now. Nora ran into his arms and hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"For always having my back. And never leaving my side. You're my best friend Ren. I don't want to imagine a world where you and I aren't together."

They were both blushing when she said that.

"I don't mean together-together but- "

"I know what you mean Nora."

He just smiled at her and held her close. They were now both smiling and blushing.

 _Maybe Jaune was right about us. Maybe we're more than friends._

Ren thought to himself.

Jaune and Pyrrha were lying down next to each other, leaning back against a wall. Jaune had his arms wrapped around Pyrrha as she slept on his chest. Jaune was just so relieved that had been able to save the girl he loved more than anything in the whole world. He would never have forgiven himself if had been unable to save her. But he brushed that aside, knowing that she was now safe. He kept her close as he was afraid of coming so close to losing her.

Pyrrha was dreaming of everything that happened in the last few hours. Of her duel with Penny, how she had unknowingly killed her, having watched the Fall Maiden die at the hands of Cinder and being so close to death.

But she was also dreaming of all the good things that have happened as well. Nora and Ren trying to cheer her up before her fight. Jaune and her holding hands. Their first kiss and most importantly to her, him coming to her rescues when it looked like she was about leave him forever.

Jaune whispered into her ear:

"I love you Pyrrha Nikos. And I'll always be there for you."

She awoke when he said that and replied:

"I love you too, Jaune Arc. And I won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

They kissed once again. What they didn't know was that there were several people watching from a distance. Some of them were just random strangers. Others were friends of theirs or people that they knew. Velvet from Team CFVY had said:

"Well it's about time those two got together."

She took a picture using her camera. Coco replied:

"Was that really necessary?"

"Probably not. But they say pictures are forever and I want to capture this moment so that they won't forget it."

Coco smiled at how sincere Velvet was.

* * *

Awhile later, after what seemed like a long trip, the flagship finally landed on Vale. And everyone was now walking out of the ship and receiving medical attention. Some sadly were still in treatment. Some of the students who were originally from Vale were greeted by their families.

They were now discussing what had happened and what each of them had seen. With many of the students, civilians and teachers busy with the chaos around them, no one noticed a lone girl wandering around the safe zone.

She was short, had black hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple black and white hoodie along with a simple pair of black trousers and boots. The girl appeared to have a few scratches on her face but she didn't seem to suffer from anything more serious. The girl eavesdropped on Team RWBY's conversation with Teams JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and some other teams.

"So what happened to Torchwick?"

Ren asked Ruby. To which she replied:

"Well after I managed to take care of his little friend, we fought. He was beating me with his cane. I couldn't really defend myself that well since Crescent Rose was on the other side of the ship. When it looked like he was about to keep beating me, a giant Griffon came out of nowhere and ate him!"

"Whoa!"

Jaune said. Ruby then said:

"You know, as much as I was angry at him for what he was doing to us, I felt bad for him. No one deserved to be eaten by a Grimm. Not like that anyway. I wonder what happened to the little girl that was with him."

The girl gasped as she heard what happened. Her eyes briefly flashing back to brown and pink. Neo was now furious. If only that hooded brat hadn't gotten the best of her, she could have protected Roman. She wanted to kill Ruby but she knew that if she killed her here, she would be killed in response. Reluctantly, Neo walked away but she kept in mind that she can wait and while she does, she can think up the best way to get back at the people who took away the closest thing she had to a real friend.


	3. It's Not Over

Author's notes

Hey guys. Before we begin, I just want to thank every single one of you for all of the positive feedback I've gotten from all of you. I mean it guys, I never expected my idea to do so well. I just wanted to lift everyone's spirits after everything that happened in the last episode of RWBY. So thank you so much guys.

And now I have a message from one of my best friends, my co-author and the person responsible for convincing me to continue the story. I, of course, am talking about Dragon Spirit 10. This is what she had to say to everyone:

"Hello everyone. I'm Dragon Spirit 10. I'm helping my good friend Joe, write his RWBY story. I'm really happy you're enjoying it. "

Also one last thing. After I work on a few more chapters with this story, I may do one wear Jaune and Pyrrha are older and Jaune asks her to be wife. Because as far as I've seen, there's at least one story where they are married. And I want to give them another happy ending. And if anyone wants to know, I also plan to have a lemon scene or story for this two.

Anyway, let's continue the story of "I Won't Leave You".

* * *

Chapter 3

Emerald, Mercury and Cinder were sitting quietly in their hideout as they waited to hear back from Salem. They were also waiting to hear from Roman and Neo. Cinder was staring at the bandaged stump of where her right hand used to be.

Suddenly, they heard a noise as someone entered the warehouse. Emerald immediately went to find out what it was. If it was an enemy, she had to keep them away from the injured Cinder. Mercury stayed near Cinder, in case there were more enemies than Emerald could deal with on her own. Emerald than saw a figure walking towards her. She quickly pulled out her weapons, ready to attack. But when the figure came closer, Emerald saw it was Neo in the disguise she wore when they were in the tournament.

"Neo! Where have you be-"

Emerald was cut off as Neo continued to walk past her. A confused Emerald followed behind Neo. When Neo appeared in front of Mercury and Cinder, they were relieved that it was just her and not someone else they had to deal with.

"Neo. Where have you been?"

Mercury asked. Neo didn't reply as she dropped her disguise and turned back to her normal look.

"Neo? Where is Roman?"

Cinder asked calmly, but the only response she got was an angry glare.

"Wait. You mean he's dead?"

Emerald said in shock.

"I didn't think it was possible to actually kill that guy."

Mercury said.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen. But we've already completed the important part of this plan thanks to him."

Cinder said sighing.

"So what the hell do we do now?!"

Mercury asked feeling a bit angry as it felt that everything in their plan was falling apart tonight. Cinder then looked at her scroll as she got a message. She then smiled as she put it away.

"We're done here in Vale. We're returning to Mistral."

"Why Mistral of all places?"

Emerald asked, feeling confused.

"Wouldn't it be nice to return home for a while? So we can enjoy everyone's panic more?"

Cinder then walked over to Neo and said,

"You can come with us if you'd like and we'll help you get revenge for Roman."

Neo responded with a smile and nodded her head in agreement. Cinder smiled. She didn't care that Roman was gone. After all, he was just a puppet who did all of the dirty work they needed. And at this stage of the plan he no longer had a use for her or for Salem. However, Neo could still be useful, so it would be best to keep her believing that they were angered by Roman's death.

Neo wasn't stupid. She knew Cinder was using her by taking advantage of her anger. But she would play along, for now at least. She would break away and do it on her own if Cinder decided to focus on something else.

* * *

Back at the safe zone in Vale, the people had been told that they had managed to clear the city of Grimm. But not Beacon Academy, and more Grimm were arriving at the school as they were drawn to the Dragon Grimm.

Because of that, they believed it wouldn't be long until the Grimm tried to attack the city again. So they were told to evacuate from anyplace near the city. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY were sitting together trying to decide what to do next.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

Ruby asked, saddened knowing that she was going to have to separate from her friends.

"Well there's no way I'm going back home."

Weiss said determined.

"But what about your dad Weiss? He'll be furious if you don't return home."

"Do you really think I care about that right now? I told him that I won't be coming home until I know my friends are safe. And I'll know you're safe as soon as we get you all home."

Ruby smiled. And even though Weiss said "no" before, Ruby still thought of her as her BFF.

"I don't have a home anymore."

Blake said, implying how she had been that way since she left the White Fang.

"Nora and I are in the same ship. We have no parents and no place to go home to."

Ren said as Nora was drifting off on Ren's shoulders. He just smiled and held her close.

"What about you and Yang, Ruby?"

Jaune asked as he checked on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was sitting next to Jaune as they had just finished treating her. They had managed to take the arrow out of her ankle and her foot was now in a brace and they had given her crutches. Because the arrow had actually shattered her ankle but if she was lucky and kept her weight off it she wouldn't need surgery.

"Well, Yang needs to recover and be kept an eye on. So we're going to go back home to Patch. Dad's not going to be happy."

Ruby said while sighing heavily.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you really think anybody would be happy to see one of their own children be seriously injured and lose an arm?"

"No. But I think he'll happier knowing that his children are alive."

"He's right Ruby. And if that's the case, then we're coming with you."

Weiss said standing up.

"What? Are you serious?"

"We're a team Ruby. Which means we stick together. Through good times and bad times."

She grabbed ahold of Ruby's hands. To reassure her that she would always be there for her friends. Ruby smiled.

"Yeah. You can always count on us Ruby."

Jaune said, encouraged by Weiss's words. He was helping Pyrrha to her feet.

"We're always ready to help you, Ruby. You and Jaune saved my life. And for that I am forever in your debt."

Pyrrha said smiling. She leaned on Jaune's shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"You can count on us too. Right Nora?"

"Right!"

Nora shouted before falling back asleep. Ren smiled at his friend's cute antics, but then Ren tried not to blush thinking that she was cute.

"Yeah. You should always get your friends involved."

Sun said smiling as he grabbed hold of Neptune. Coco and her team laughed at everyone's enthusiasm.

"I'm all for helping you lot and all but I'm afraid we won't be coming with you guys. At least not yet?"

"Why not, Coco?"

Weiss asked.

"We've got family here in Vale that we need to check on. And we also want to help out as much as we can before they send us back home."

Coco said smiling.

"But don't worry. We'll be ready to help when you need us."

Velvet said smiling at her friends.

"Yeah. You just let us know when you need us and we'll be there. Once things have cooled down here, we'll come to Patch and visit you."

Yatsuhashi said with Fox nodding in agreement. Ruby started to tear up. She never had so many friends before and they were all saying that they'll be there for her and for Yang.

"Oh, you guys are just the best!"

Ruby hugged Weiss.

"Hey! Why are you hugging me?"

Weiss said as she tried to pry off Ruby from her embrace.

"I did say that you were my BFF!"

Weiss realized there was no way out of this so she just went with it and hugged Ruby too. Everyone was laughing. Everyone except Blake, who had remained quiet after mentioning that she didn't have home. Blake then left the group alone, but Sun stopped laughing as he saw Blake leaving and decided to follow her. Blake knew Sun was following her but decided to keep on walking until they were at a quieter part of the safe zone.

"What's wrong Blake?"

Sun asked after she finally stopped walking away from everyone. Blake was trying not to cry again.

"I don't think I can go with them to Patch. Or anywhere else with them."

"Why not? They're your friends. They'd want you to be by their side."

"You've already seen what's happened to Yang."

Blake couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face at remembering what happened to her friend.

"I don't care what Adam does to me."

She said as she wrapped her arms around her bandaged torso.

"But I can't bear the thought of Adam hurting the other or worse!"

She said crying even more.

"Blake"

Sun said sadly as he hugged her from behind and placed his hands on top of hers

"You may not care what he does but I do."

Sun said as he rested his chin on Blake's head.

Blake blushed at Sun's words

"Sun, I need to find Adam and end this before he hurts anyone else."

She said sadly.

"No, we'll end this."

Sun said as he hugged Blake tighter.

"You don't have to do it alone. And it's not just me, but we're all here for you."

"I know that."

Blake said as she walked out of Sun's embrace.

"That's why I have to fight to protect you all. I won't let anyone else risks their lives for my sake."

Sun sighed as he walked towards Blake and placed his left hand on her cheek. He then leaned in and kissed Blake. Blake stood frozen at Sun's action. Sun soon pulled away and rested his forehead against Blake's.

"I really do care for you Blake. And if Adam hurt you or worse killed you, I wouldn't know what to do anymore. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Sun then stepped away from Blake.

"If you really are certain you want to do this now, then I will help you. So think about it."

Blake smiled and said:

"Thank you Sun. For always being there for me."

* * *

Back at the warehouse. Cinder and her team were getting ready to head back to Mistral. Mercury then asked her a question.

"Hey Cinder?"

"Yes Mercury. What is it?"

"I was wondering. If we're leaving for Mistral, what about the White Fang?"

"We'll just leave them to their own devices now as we no longer have to guide them in the right direction."

* * *

Adam sat grinning in what was once the Great Hall of Beacon Academy. He wasn't worried about the Grimm. If any Grimm came his way, he could just kill them very easily. It had felt so good to hurt Blake and her friend. But he still wasn't satisfied. He wouldn't rest until everyone his love cared about was killed by his hands. And he would then thoroughly enjoy slowly killing the broken Blake.

* * *

Co-Author Notes

 **C/A/N: I just want to add this incase Joe gets some criticism about it some of you may know through experience or just knowledge that in reality if you get a shattered ankle you have to get surgery and they put metal pins in your leg and such. Now the reason why I just had it that Pyrrha might get away with no surgery if she's careful as with RWBY we all know they can take a better hit than real people and since the arrow hit Pyrrha cleanly I don't think the injury would have been as bad so I think I can get away with it ;)**


	4. Seperate Paths

C/A/N: (Co-Authors Note)

Now let's get one thing sorted out the reason why it has taken so long for this chapter is entirely my fault. I became really ill (I was off College for a week) and didn't feel like writing at all while I was sick. Then after I got better I fell sick again (luckily it wasn't as bad as the last one). Then after that I've been busy as I've just had my first lot of GCSE Chinese tests. So yes it's all my fault for the delay and I'm really sorry about it.

* * *

Chapter 4

It took till morning for it to be deemed safe for everyone to evacuate. It would be some time for everyone to head to the docks where the airships would be ready to take everyone to the other kingdoms. All the citizens and students started getting ready, well all except two.

"Sun I've decided."

Blake said turning to face him.

"And?"

"And I am going to leave."

Blake said sighing.

"I have to find Adam I have to stop his madness."

"I'll help you Blake."

"I know you will."

Blake said smiling.

"I actually want you too as well."

She said turning away to hide her blush.

Sun chuckled as he saw what she was trying to do.

"So how do we tell the others?"

"I ha-hadn't thought of that part."

Blake said at a loss on what to do.

"I guess I just simply thought of running away... just like I always do."

"Well you don't have to do that anymore."

* * *

Ruby rubbed her tired eyes, hardly anyone had slept that night as the Grimm haunted their dreams. Ruby couldn't sleep as she was far too worried about her sister. Ruby had been told that physically Yang would be fine but they have yet to see how much the wound will affect her psychologically, as she had not woken yet.

"Hey Ruby."

Weiss said as she walked towards her friend.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No."

Ruby said sadly.

"I couldn't stop worrying about Yang."

"I would be the same in your shoes."

Weiss said picturing Winter in Yang's condition.

"But I have faith that your sister will be fine. And don't worry we're all here for you."

Ruby almost couldn't stop her tears.

"Thank you Weiss!"

She said happily as she hugged Weiss.

"You're welcome."

Weiss said as she hugged her friend back.

"Hey guys."

Ruby and Weiss turned to see a nervous looking Blake.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course we can, Blake."

Weiss said concerned.

"Not here though."

Blake said looking around, feeling like there were too many people around.

Ruby and Weiss followed Blake as she led them to a more isolated area.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby asked.

Blake sighed before saying.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!"

Weiss said shocked.

"If I stay any longer I fear you will end up like Yang or worse."

"Why do you say that?"

Ruby asked.

"The person that hurt me and injured Yang is someone I use to be very close to back when I was in the White Fang."

Blake unconsciously pressed her hand against her stomach.

"He doesn't even seem sane anymore and he is prepared to kill me and anyone close to me"

"Then why are you going after him?"

Weiss asked her confused.

"If he's really like what you describe then to me it sounds like you're going on suicide mission."

"I know that."

Blake said sadly.

"But I've had enough of him hurting people and tormenting me."

"Blake please don't do this."

Ruby said. She was afraid of Blake ending up like Yang

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm not going alone."

Blake said smiling.

"Sun is coming with me."

"Sun?"

Weiss said surprised.

"Yeah. He was determined to come with me even if I said no."

"Blake will yo-"

"Well that settles it."

Weiss said interrupting Ruby.

"If Monkey Boy's going with you then you'll be fine."

"What?"

Ruby said confused

"Just don't take too long. We'll need your support in this fight"

Blake was touched by Weiss' trust in her.

"Of course."

Blake smiled before walking.

"I'll see you all again soon."

After Blake left Ruby gave a concerned look to Weiss.

"Are you really sure she'll be fine?"

"Of course she will."

Weiss said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Have more faith in your team."

* * *

"Hey Neptune."

Sun said waving towards his friend.

"Hey man."

Neptune said smiling.

"Listen I've got to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I won't be coming along with everyone else."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving with Blake to go after the guy who hurt her and Yang."

"Just the two of you?"

Neptune said sounding concerned.

"Why don't I come with you?"

"No."

Sun said sadly.

"I know I'm always about getting your friends to help you in times of need."

Sun sighed.

"But this time I feel it's far too dangerous to do this with everyone."

"It's alright. I understand man."

Sun then laughed.

"Besides if you came with us who's going to keep Weiss company?"

Neptune tried not to blush at Sun's remark.

"Very funny."

"Anyway I'm leaving you in charge while I'm away."

"I won't let you down man."

"You better not."

Sun said smiling.

"Don't get in any trouble."

Sun said as he walked away.

"Or near any water."

He said laughing. Neptune just smiled at his best friend.

* * *

Everyone in the safe zone started to head towards the airships. Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN headed for the airship to take them to Patch, while team CFVY headed for an airship that would take them to a town in Vale, where Velvet's parents lived. But Jaune, who was walking slower as Pyrrha was unused to crutches and couldn't go fast with them, stopped following the others.

"What's wrong Jaune?"

Pyrrha asked.

"If it's alright, I want to go home first and check on my family before we follow the others."

"Of course it is."

Pyrrha said smiling.

"Hey everyone!"

Jaune shouted out, as the other were further ahead now.

"We'll catch up later."

Jaune said waving as he and Pyrrha headed for a different airship. They were accompanied by Ren and Nora.

* * *

As the crowds of people went into the airships nobody noticed four individuals who seemed out of place. They didn't look unusual, apart from one of them having one of her hands missing and what was remaining bandaged, but it was their behaviour that was off they weren't frighted, eager to leave or in a hurry. All of them just took their time as they made their way through and were even smiling.

Cinder tried not to laugh at how easily everyone was making it to escape. Currently she along with Mercury and Emerald were in disguises they had gotten by luring a few survivors from the safe zone away and killed them, as they were leaving a few more murders didn't matter.

Neo was the only one among them who could disguise herself and didn't need to steal one. As she followed the others she briefly caught sight of the red hooded brat. She grinned at the many possible ways she could think of to kill her.

* * *

Blake stood there nervously as she waited for Sun.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting."

Sun said as he approached.

"It's alright."

Blake said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost."

Blake said as she reached up and untied her bow.

"I've had enough of running away."

She said as she let her bow fall to the ground.

* * *

Adam started laughing as he knew his little Blake was coming for him. He decided to leave Beacon, as it would be no fun for his love to die so soon. He wanted to see how long Blake would to catch up to him.

"Let's see how good you are at playing chase my little kitten"

* * *

C/A/N: Hopefully the next chapter won't take over a month to update :D


End file.
